


Togetherness

by Ladytalon



Category: Cleop, Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jello wrestling, Chippendales, and beer make for an excellent team night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness

_   
**Togetherness**   
_

________________________________________

_______

  
"I have heard of a place where humans do battle in a ring of Jello," Teal'c suggested.

Jack tossed him his cell phone. "Call Daniel." As he circled around the front of the truck and got in, a sudden idea hit him. "Call Dave, too."

Minutes later, they pulled up outside Daniel's apartment and parked behind Dixon's SUV. "Perhaps we will watch Star Wars after all," the Jaffa said. "I do not believe that Aris Boch has ever seen it before."

Jack suppressed a sigh at having to spend the evening in the obnoxious bounty hunter's company, but brightened at the sight of Rose Dixon and Jennifer Taylor coming down the steps of the apartment building. If the petite nurse was there, that meant that Boch would be far too busy trying to impress her to be up to his usual tricks. "Ladies! Good evening."

Sarge cocked her head at him, grinning. "Jello wrestling, O'Neill?"

"Hello, Sir…" Taylor's eyes suddenly widened in comprehension as she looked back and forth between them. "Wait, what? Jello?"

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned. "And after the Jello battle, we will watch Star Wars."

"What about Star Wars?" Daniel asked suddenly, coming down the stairs followed by Dave, Aris, and Cameron Balinsky.

"Who's at war?" Aris demanded.

"_Nobody_," Jack sighed, clapping a hand to his forehead as someone's cell phone started ringing. "Can we just _go? _"

Sarge came over, slipping her arm through Dave's and leaning against her husband. "Sam just called – we've got tickets to something else, but we'll meet you back here for the movie."

"What? You aren't going with us?" Dave asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "But I thought…"

"David Dixon is thinking? I was wondering what sounded like un-oiled machinery," Jack grinned, nudging him.

"Hey!"

Aris sidled over to Sergeant Taylor. "So where are you three going?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure-"

"Chippendales," Sarge interrupted.

"Ah," Aris said, scratching the side of his neck before clearing his throat. "What is that?"

The rest of the group immediately fell silent and Jennifer blushed as she realized no one else was going to help her out by explaining for her. "Well, they… they're, um…. they're strippers," she blurted.

Aris started to frown. "Strippers? Oh, you mean they take their clothes off for money."

"Um, yes…"

"Are you going to go see female strippers, or male?"

Jennifer's face was crimson and she looked ready to faint. "Chippendales are….they're…male."

"Oh, okay." Aris shrugged and turned to Teal'c, reaching out to take the Star Wars dvd from him. "This any good?"

"It is indeed highly entertaining," Teal'c assured the other man.

"Too bad you boys aren't coming with us," Sarge laughed at them. "See you later."

_ _ _ _ _ _

"We must remove Cameron Balinksy from the automobile before he vomits upon the upholstery," Teal'c announced as they pulled back up to the curb.

"Not on my leather seats," Jack cried. "Dave, get him out of here!"

They hauled the green-faced scientist out of the back seat and Aris hustled him over to the nearest dumpster while Daniel followed with a handful of napkins. "We probably should've told him to lay off the booze," Dave sighed. "I keep forgetting that it's 'beer before _liquor_, never sicker'…"

"The chicken wings alone should have been enough to kill him," Aris yelled cheerfully, gripping the back of the other man's shirt to keep him from falling headfirst into the dumpster. "The things you Earthlings eat!"

When the women arrived from their own 'excursion', they had managed to get Balinksy up the stairs and out onto the balcony of Daniel's apartment and were having an animated discussion about the wrestlers. "I still say the one I picked would've won if yours hadn't cheated," Jack insisted.

Dave snorted derisively. "Oh, please. You just picked her because she looked just like Sa-" he broke off when Sarge elbowed him.

"So how were the naked men?" Aris asked while craning his neck to catch sight of Jennifer, who still had the reddest face Jack had ever seen.

"They were _very_ naked," Sarge enthused. "There was one that reminded me of Daniel."

Daniel's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. "Ex…cuse me?"

Jennifer frowned slightly as she looked over at her friends. "She's just teasing you, Daniel." She took a deep breath and looked over in Aris' general direction. "So how were the Jello-covered _women?_"

Aris' smile widened at her uncharacteristic boldness. "The whole thing just served to confirm that humans will do anything for money."

"And I suppose that wasn't really you betting on one of them to win?" Jack asked pointedly.

"What? I said that she had the shortest legs and a lower center of gravity so that it made her a better fighter," Aris explained, looking slightly alarmed at the sergeant's intensifying frown. "And she won, so I was right." She sniffed and turned away to discuss something with the other women, leaving the Ilempiri looking so confused, Jack was tempted to recommend that Taylor be promoted for that alone.

Later, he sighed happily as he looked around – all of the aliens were watching Star Wars, Balinsky was passed out by the trash can, and the rest of them were loosely gathered in a circle playing poker and drinking beer. "This whole team building exercise thing isn't that bad at all," he admitted to Carter.

She blinked at him. "I'm glad you think so, Sir."

Feeling gracious, he decided to humor her. "In fact, we should do this more often."

"Really? That's great, Sir. There's an aeronautics seminar next week that I was planning to reserve seats…"

He really needed to get into the habit of thinking before he spoke.

~_fin_~  
____________________________________________________________________

  



End file.
